


genovian pears

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anyways, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, In the first chapter, Inspired by Princess Diaries, King Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Prince Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, because fuck you that's why, mentions of vomiting, they're just assholes, why is that a thing, yeah we're going there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “Oh, by the way, your grandfather called.” His dad said absentmindedly.Logan's head shot up.”What?”“The live one, don’t worry,” His dad laughed. “The one that lives in Genovia, Thomas.”“Oh.” He frowned. “But he hasn’t talked to us in years, what does he want?”“He’s in town,” He said as if that explained everything. “He wants to get tea.”princess diaries fusion because i make the laws here
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	genovian pears

“So,” His dad sat in front of him. “You threw up, huh?”

“Yup.”

“And ran away.”

“Uh-huh,” Logan stabbed his dinner with a fork. “And I’m trying to forget about it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to your debate teacher, Mr.,” His dad paused.

“O’Connell.” Logan supplied.

“O’Connell and I’ll straighten it all out. You've got to stop throwing up during debates.”

“Dad, I’m never gonna be a good public speaker anyways. Just call him and tell him I want to be an, I don’t know,”

“A mime?”

“Sure.” He sighed.

“Oh, by the way, your grandfather called.” His dad said absentmindedly.

His head shot up.”What?”

“The live one, don’t worry,” His dad laughed. “The one that lives in Genovia, Thomas.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “But he hasn’t talked to us in years, what does he want?”

“He’s in town,” He said as if that explained everything. “He wants to get tea.”

“Tea?” Logan snorted. “He came all the way from Europe to have tea? Don’t they have a lot of that there?”

“He’s a weird old man, he can do what he wants.” His dad got up to put the dishes in the sink. 

“Wait,” He stopped him. “Isn’t he the reason you and Mom divorced?”

He sighed and sat back down. “Your mother and I ultimately decided to divorce on our own.”

“I still don’t understand,” Logan shook his head. “Why should I go visit this snobby old guy who ignores us?”

“Logan,” He used  _ that  _ tone of voice. “He’s your mother’s father. Just go see him tomorrow, please?"

His dad took his plate and went into the kitchen. “He said that your father hoped that you would meet each other one day.” He said.

It was quiet for a moment before Logan spoke up again. “Alright, I’ll go."

**Author's Note:**

> i do what i want, and i have done it. i've had this sitting in my docs for months and i want to do this before anyone else does it. this was right next to my gatsby au but someone just did it and i'm pissed.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory and bug me


End file.
